House of Hades
by Ashley R. Morgan
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have just fallen into the never ending world of darkness: Tartarus. Leo, Jason, Frank, Piper, Hazel, and Nico must meet them on the other side of the doors of death in less than a month or Gaea will fully wake up and destroy both the god and mortal world. Annabeth and Percy must watch their every move because if they don't, it could cost them their lives...
1. Chapter 1: Nico

**This is my first story on this site! Plz review and if you have any suggestions... tell me. Based off of Rick Riordan's Heroes of Olympus books:) I really hope you like it:) Sry for any typos or OOCness! U r awesome!**

Chapter 1: Nico

He had just watched his two best friends plummet into the home of Gaea: Tartarus. He felt like it was all his fault. He knew he could have done nothing about it but still, he was there while Percy was clinging on to the edge of that small cliff and Annabeth was holding onto his ankle for dear life, and he just let them go. He desperately hoped they were still alive.

Every one was upset. After being together on this quest and going through so much, everyone thought of the others as family. Now Annabeth and Percy were gone. Honestly, they were the two strongest demi-gods on this quest, especially when they were together, and even though no one would admit to it, they all knew it was true. Even Jason, the son of Zeus and one of the praetors of new Rome most likely could not have defeated both Annabeth and Percy if he had to.

Really, every one thought iy was their own fault, especially Leo. Both him and Piper had run into Nemisis, the goddess of revenge, and gave Leo a fortune cookie. She told him if he opened it, there would be a great price. Apparently he hadn't ever planed on opening it but when Hazel and Frank had been unconscious and Leo had been trying to defeat the eidolon, he used it to figure out the code to the Archimedes sphere to save them.

Nico had just been saved from dying inside an overly large glass jar(long story) and had been spending the last hour getting caught up in what happened this last week by everyone telling them their story.

Just after every one finished telling him their story, Nico spoke up and said, "Guys, just before Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus, he made me promise that we would meet him on the other side of the Doors of Death. We have exactly one month. The mortal side will be heavily garded by the worst of Gaea's forces but we have to. If we were the ones that fell into Tartarus, I'm positive they would do the same thing for us."

Jason stood up and said, "Nico's right. Annabeth and Percy are down in Gaea's home and they could be fighting for their lives right now. Nico, you are the only one out of us that has been down there. Do you have any idea what they could possibly be facing?"

Nico was just about to tell them when suddenly he was staring into the face of Gaea. She had this look of pure evil on her face and said, "_Nico,_ _you have been into my home and have somehow escaped without going insane. You have valuable information about me that I can't let you tell the others. I can make you a deal, you may keep your memories of Tartarus and go back to your friends if you do one thing, join my side, fight against the gods. You don't even like them anyway, now do you? Your father has never been there for you, he left you and Bianca in that hotel for 70 years. If you join me, you will have a purpose. You could take over the underworld in your father's place. Now if you choose to be disagreeable, then I will only have to take your memory of what happened here, so your choice."_

Nico thought about Gaea had just said. Was it true that he resented his father for abandoning him and his sister in the Lotus Casino for 70 years? He knew he did it to protect them from Zeus but still, he wasn't sure. He was so confused he really didn't know how he felt about anything with every thing that had been going on. But he did know one thing. He would never betray his friends for the enemy no matter what the cost. They had just saved his life and he would never betray them by telling secrets to the enemy and stabbing them in the back.

He said to Gaea in a confident voice, "No, I will never join your side!"

The earth goddess said in an almost depressed voice, "_Well, there is only one thing left to do. You would have made a wonderful ally, but you have made your choice. Go along with your friends, but you will no longer be of any use to them now!_"

Nico, woke up with and saw his friends faces staring down at him. Hazel said in a worried tone, "Nico, what happened? You were about to say something about being in Tartarus when you just collapsed. Are you okay?"

Nico stood up and said, "Gaea kinda just gave me a little visit. She gave me a choice, join her or she will take my memory of being in Tartarus. I chose choice two."

Jason put a hand on his forehead and said, "Great. Now we have nothing! Perfect timing too!"

Hazel now very defensive of her 'brother' angrily said, "Jason, its not his fault Gaea did that! Would you rather have had him go over to the enemy? I don't think so!"

and she angrily grabbed Nico's hand and pulled him away to the bunks.

Now Nico really felt worthless.

**Sry it wasn't that long. ****Just made ch 2! Plz check it out, it is a lot more action packed & longer with LOTS of percabeth:):):) I just added a chapter 4 that i promise will be amazing! Plz keep reading this, i am really sry that this 1st chapter wasn't the most exciting but plz don't give up on me! I made a new story called Percy and Annabeth: New Beggingings:) that is really good! Hope you like it! Please vote on my poll on my profile. It is to choose which Percy Jackson story I will write next! Thanks:)  
**

**-Ashley R. Morgan**


	2. Chapter 2: Percy

**Sorry about the last chapter again. I know it was supper short but it soooo hard to start out a story!**

** I just saw Iron Man 3 yesterday. For anyone who isn't sure, you should see it, it was awesome and that is saying a lot considering I am not really that into super hero movies. **

**I hope you like this chapter more! Plz review so know if what I am doing is good. I hate people who want reviews just because they want to look popular or cool or something. I will appreciate any good/bad comments too but if you are making a bad one, plz try to be nice about it, I'm kinda sensitive about criticism because it pretty much says that people don't like what you take time to do. You guys are awesome! Luv ya!**

Chapter 2: Percy

As long as he was with Annabeth….

He was falling for what seemed like forever. He was clinging onto Annabeth's pale sweaty palm for dear life. He let her go look for the Mark of Athena by herself and look what happened. She had broken her ankle and had cut herself in so many places, her clothes were plastered to her with her own blood. She was unconscious, most likely from the pain of her ankle that had been pulled down into Tartarus by one of Arachne's webs. He felt so lonely as if he were the only living thing left on earth.

He could see a bit of light coming from above where they had just fallen into the pit. Percy imagined his friends were on their way right now ready to pluck himself and Annabeth out of this never ending freefall to their deaths.

Of course he was 100% wrong. The only thing that came was a Mini Cooper, one of the cars that had been in the parking lot until Leo told Festus to shoot a canon at it, which was aiming right for them.

He struggled to get a grip on Annabeth's stomach and as soon as he did, his hand became soaked with liquid and guessed it was blood. He could feel the thumping of her heart against her chest but it was unusually slow.

Percy was really worried now. The cuts had looked pretty bad before but they apparently hadn't been showing their true severity. He found her face and gave her a kiss on the lips. He knew she wouldn't know it happened but he didn't know when he would get to do that again so he was just like, "What the heck?"

The mini cooper was coming closer and closer and he knew that in just a few seconds it would slam right into them. He whispered in Annabeth's ear, "I love you"

then pushed her away from him.

The force of the car's impact was too much. He blacked out almost instantly and his last clear thought was, "Is Annabeth alive?"

Of course his blackout couldn't have been a peaceful sleep. When you're a demigod, you almost always have visions, or dreams that showed you things that would give you nightmares. Of course, this had to be one of those times.

He was in a dark cavern. There were stalagmites hanging from the ceiling and the air was cool and moist. Percy could make out a dark figure somewhere in the corner of the cavern. They were sitting around a crackling fire, they were rubbing their hands together trying to get warm. Percy didn't realize he was shivering until he took a step toward the figure because his leg had buckled underneath him. He stood up and brushed frost off of his tattered jeans.

As he got closer, he realized that whoever this was, was at least 30 feet tall and really needed to get a shower and a breath mint. He slowly stalked around hoping that the giant wouldn't notice him but just when he thought he was home free, the giant, at lightning speed, turned around and grabbed Percy by his legs. Percy did a double take. He knew exactly who this giant was, in fact he had just fought him a few weeks ago. It was none other than Polybotes.

The giant was just about to throw him in the fire when all of the sudden Percy half woke up to Annabeth saying in a worried voice, "Percy, Percy! Come back to me!"

Just before Percy went back under, he felt Annabeth's tear fall on his arm and all he wanted to do was get up and tell her everything but his dizziness pulled him under, harder than before so that Percy hoped he would wake up. He knew he had to, for Annabeth. He couldn't leave her down here by herself. Not again…

**Was this better than the last one? Sorry if it was too much Percabeth, I just think they make such a cute couple. I will try to update a new chapter soon, at most in 3 days because there is this one story I am reading by someone and it is really annoying because they only add a chapter every two weeks so I know how u guys feel about that****J**** Words of Wisdom (inspired by Annabeth): Be urself, not what others want you to become!- so wisdomy. Just added, Ch 3!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Jason

**Thanks for being such awesome people and reading my story! Reviews would really be nice so plz review! In one day I have got 100 views which really means a lot to me because you are reading mine when there are like a million other ones! Does anyone have finals coming up? Luv you!**

Chapter 3: Jason

He stood there while he listened to what had happened to Nico only a few minutes before. He felt bad for yelling at him so he went over and told him he was sorry and invited him to come back. Honestly, the kid kind of creeped him out because he could summon the dead and all but he would never admit that to anyone. His father had once told him that his fatal flaw was pride, just like Annabeth so he would be really embarrassed to say that.

When he heard heard Nico say that Gaea had took away his memory, he just got so mad. He couldn't believe that Gaea would be so low as to take someone's memory just so she would delay having her earthly but kicked.

He was listening contently to Nico's story when all of the sudden he felt a cold shiver run down his back. He looked around to see if he was standing under a vent but there was nothing. He felt stupid and he thought his mind was playing tricks with him.

Once Nico was done, Coach Hedge screamed, "Okay cupcakes, go to your room and go to bed. We have two members of my crew stuck in Tartarus and we need to actually be awake when we are trying to save them!"

Jason walked with Piper back to their bunks. He had his arm on her shoulder as they were walking down the steps. She smelled like flowers and honey and was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He was so luck they were a couple and that it was working out because some day if everything worked out in the end he just might think, more about their future together.

He said to her, "Hey, I know we haven't had a lot of us time since this whole quest started but I just want you to know that you are so amazing. If we make it through this and the Romans decide not to hate us after Leo blew up their city, I was wondering in maybe you wanted to come live with me in new Rome. I know you are from camp half-blood but they don't have a place where you can grow up and have a you know, a future there if you know what I mean. Its just a thought."

He could tell that it took a couple of seconds for Piper to process what he had just said. He was afraid it might have been too pushy or something but he knew he did the right thing when Piper leaned over and gave him a good long kiss. Then she said, "Good night lightning boy. I'll see you in the morning, " and she walked over to her bunk and softly closed the door.

Jason was walking over to his bunk when he felt that cold shiver again. This time, he knew his head wasn't playing tricks will him. He thought he heard a familiar voice say, "_Watch out! You are next." _

That really freaked Jason out. He had no idea what that was supposed to mean and what did they mean by 'next'? Who was first?

He really didn't want to but he knew there would be one person who he could talk about this with: Nico. He went up to Nico's door and knocked. He heard him say, "Come in" and Jason walked into his 'room'. He sad almost kind of shyly, "Nico, I know you are good with the undead and the underworld stuff so I just had this one question. You know how we had those eidolons on the ship just a few weeks ago and they promised on the river Stynx that they would not posses us again, well I was wondering that with Gaea becoming stronger, would those promises still be sacred?"

Nico thought about it for a few moments and then said gravely, "No. I can sense that the Stynx no longer holds the power that it did when we made them swear so that means it no longer has to be kept. Why were you asking?"

Jason said in a scared voice, "Well, you know how I have been possessed before, well I kind of have this feeling that they are roaming around the ship."

Nico just sighed and said, "If that is the case, we must all be careful. Last time the eidolons were here, they almost killed you and Percy. If they are the same ones, they will know your brain works and will use your own skills against you."

Jason stood up and said, "Thanks. Now I guess I will have something to think about for a while."

Just as he was heading across the hall to his room, he heard the sound of glass shattering coming from Piper's room. He ran over, opened up the door, and saw Piper standing at her vanity as if everything was completely normal.

Jason sighed with relief and said, "Phew, I thought something happened." Piper turned around and what Jason saw made him gasp in shock: her eyes were gold meaning Piper had been possessed by an eidolon.

**Hope you liked it. Sorry I made the end a cliffhanger. Plz review! Sorry for any typos or occ ness. You are awesome! Don't forget to check out my other story My one day of life. Check back tomorrow, I most likely will have a new chapter by then or the day after. U are amazing:)**


	4. Chapter 4: Jason

**Sorry it has been like 4 days since I have added a chapter. I have been studying for my finals so I really haven't had any free time:( Hope you like this chapter! It has a lot of action and other stuff so… yay! Sorry for any typos or oocness!**

Chapter 4: Jason

Jason jumped back and hit his head on the wall so hard he began to feel dizzy. He couldn't believe that Piper out of all of them had been possessed by an eidolon.

He was so confused why they would choose her out of all of them. He wasn't trying to be mean or anything but she wasn't the best fighter out of the six of them. Then it hit him like a brick wall. Her charmspeak. Shewas the one that forced them to leave last time with her charmspeak but now that they were possessing her, they totally eliminated that possibility.

Piper had the most un-piper like look on her face. It was a face of pure evil, the total opposite of her. Jason finally built up enough courage and said to the eidolon, "How are you living? Didn't Leo kill you when you possessed that machine?"

Piper, now with a smirk on her face and the voice of the eidolon coming out of her mouth said, "_Yes, I was killed and sent back to Tartarus but my patron Gaea found another way to release me back into your stupid little mortal world and she sent me to destroy you six so-called 'heroes'. You are her only threats and she_ _will have you all destroyed."_

Jason was horror stuck and he became sweaty and pale. He remembered what it was like to be possessed. It was like your soul was being pushed down and you had to stand there and watch while this foreign one controlled you every move. He could not stand Piper having to go through that so he screamed as loud as he could, "Stop possessing Piper right now! Just leave us alone or face the consequences!"

The eidolon said in a triumphant voice, "_What consequences? You would have to kill poor little Piper here to get to me and I'm pretty sure you won't do that now will you?_"

Jason now desperate said, "Piper, I know you are in there! Use your charmspeak against it!"

For a second, Piper had a look of recognition on her face but that was quickly destroyed by her high pitched scream and then that evil look was plastered on her face once again. The eidolon then said, " _No matter what you do, you don't have little miss charmspeak girl to convince me and my friends to leave again. Oh, and did you forget that I have all power of her including her charmspeak? So now, I can do whatever I want and you can't stop me this time!"_

Just then, he heard the footsteps of the rest of the crew. They were all running with scared looks on their faces. They all looked at Jason as if to say "what's wrong" but Jason just pointed to Piper and they immediately understood.

That was when Jason turned around to the sound of the real Piper's voice. He looked at her face hoping to see her kind-loving expression but was met by the evil one once again. He had no idea how the eidolon was speaking with her voice but he felt compelled to do anything that she said.

Everyone could hear Piper's sweet voice that said, "_You will forget everything that ever happened to you and the only thing you will know is that you will follow my every command and you will never be able to break thi.s This will happen in five minutes. Now you all must swear on the river Stynx that you will keep this promise. Though that will not work for me, swears by demi-gods are still working. Swear now or else!"_

Jason and the other four all said in unison like little robots, "I swear on the Stynx."and the Argo II shook with the sound of thunder.

Jason had no idea what had just happened. He saw Piper with that evil look on her face and looked around to see the stunned faces of his friends. He asked Frank, "What happened?"

Frank just said with a confused look on his face, "I have no idea but we have to do something about Piper!"

They both heard a thud and thay turned around to see Piper now sitting on the floor unconscious. Then they saw Nico standing next to her with a baseball bat in his hand that he got who knows where. Jason walked over to him and said, "Hey! Why in the world did you do that?"

Nico just said with a look of annoyance on his face, "Remember, that is how you get rid of the eidolons temporarily. Now someone hand be some ambrosia."

Hazel pulled out a bag of ambrosia squares and handed one to Nico. He popped it into Piper's mouth and stood back. Her eyes fluttered open and she had a coughing fit for a few seconds but then she stood up and looked around to see worried expressions on her friends' faces.

She said in concerned voice, " What happened?"

Jason walked up to her and said, "Piper, you were possessed by an eidolon. Nico kind of got rid of him by knocking you out for a few minutes but you look fine now. The only problem is that without your charm speak, they are still inside you but they will hopefully not come back for a while."

Piper started crying and Jason ran over to give her a hug. Piper was crying into his shoulder but all of the sudden, he became tense and let her go. Piper fell to the floor and looked up to see that Jason along with Hazel, Nico, Frank, and Leo were all acting like zombies. Their eyes were glazed over and they seemed to be staring at something in the distance that didn't exist. Piper looked in horror and realized that this had to be the work of her charmspeak but she had no idea what happened.

**Piper (sry, I didn't want to make a tiny chapter so this laat part is from the pov of her!)**

She asked Jason, "What is wrong with you? Why are you all acting like that?"

The 'zombie Jason' said in a mechanical voice, "I do not know who Jason is. All I know is that we are supposed to serve you and follow you every command."

Piper felt the tears streaming down her face as the realization that she had just lost all of her friends due to some stupid eidolon. She also knew that there would be no one to comfort her this time. She might have just lost her friends forever.

**I really hope you guys like this chapter. I will most likely make the next chapter tomorrow but if I don't, I won't be able to for a while because I have finals next week and then right after that a trip to Catalina Island! So excited! Plz review! **


	5. Chapter 5: Annabeth

**Hope you guys have had an awesome day! I am going to Catalina Island on Sunday, super excited! Thank you so much for the 510 views I have gotten for the last 4 chapters, that is so awesome:) I hope you guys like this chapter. I will probably not be able to make a new one until sat. because I will have finals. Thanks again! Sorry for any typos or OOCness!**

Chapter 5: Annabeth

Her first thought when she hit the ground: pain. She slammed into the hard rocky floor and she heard a crack and when she looked down reluctantly she almost puked.

Her right leg, the same one that she had broken before, was covered in the blood coming down like a waterfall from the nasty wound right above her ankle. She inspected it to see the damage and noticed that there was something white protruding from the side.

She realized it was her bone. The force of the impact must have pushed up against it the one on top of it causing it to come out. Now she really felt sick.

Every movement equaled pain. Even breathing. She looked around to see if there would be anything useful. All that was there was the windshield wiper and a leather seat from one of the cars. She had no idea where her backpack and knife were but honestly, that was really not her top priority.

She was already feeling dizzy from loosing so much blood. She knew she had to so something quickly or else she would pass out. She butt-scooted over to the car seat and ripped of a piece of the leather off. Then she did the same to get the windshield wiper. She used the wiper as a crude splint and used the leather to tie it so it would hopefully stay in place. She sat back to rest for a minute and that was when she noticed Percy 20 feet away.

He was unconscious and lying in a pool of his own blood. His clothes were plastered to his body and there was a huge gash on his head. Annabeth had no idea how that happened but when she woke up while they were still falling into the pit, she saw Percy a few feet below her falling like a rag doll. She had gotten down to him and she held onto him until she saw the ground. That was when she slightly pushed him away from her and the impact came.

Now that they had hopefully both survived the fall, Annabeth was worried. She had never been in Tartarus before and had 0 idea of what to expect. For all she knew, there could be an army of monsters hiding just behind the hills a few hundred yards away waiting to attack at any moment.

She was just about to tie some of the leather around Percy's head to help stop the blood flowing down his face and that is when she heard Arachne. Really, she was crossing her finger that the drop would have killed her but lately she had not really had a lot of luck.

The creepy voice of Arachne said, "_Where are you daughter of Athena? I can smell your fear, you reek of it. Did you enjoy your little trip down here? I thought that it would only be fair that if I had to come down to this pit, you would get to join me. Now I will have fun eating you!"_

Arachne suddenly jumped out and missed cutting Annabeth's stomach by a millimeter. Annabeth scrambled to get on her feet but failed. The pain of trying to put any ounce of pressure on her ankle caused black spots to dance in front of her eyes.

She knew she had to get up thought. Arachne hadn't noticed Percy yet but if she did, Annabeth was sure that she would eat him without hesitation. She thought about the fact that she wouldn't even be here if it weren't for this eight-legged beast and used her anger for strength. Amazingly, this time she was able to get up and she limped as fast as she could to the top of the hill. When she got there, she knew it was over.

She looked down at her leg and even with the 'splint', she was still gushing blood and everything started spinning. She fell to her knees and heard the scuttle of Arachne getting louder which meant that she was almost there.

She closed her eyes which pushed the tears out of her eyes. She knew she had let Percy down, that they would never get to see each other again.

She could feel Arachne on top of her, her breath smelled like rotting flesh and she said, "_I'll have to admit, that Chinese cuff thing that you tricked me into was clever. But, you gave me no mercy and now I will give you none in return. It's time to face your death Annabeth Chase."_

Right then, Annabeth heard Arachne crying in pain and opened her eyes just in time to see none other than Percy chopping of Arachne's head using Riptide. Percy walked over to her and had a worried look on his face once he saw her leg. He said, "Hey, I thought that you weren't going to leave me wise girl." and gave her a long kiss on the lips. The only reason they stopped was because Annabeth started moaning about her leg and sadly the kiss ended.

Somehow, the giant gash that used to be on Percy's face was now just a small scar. Annabeth said in astonishment, "Percy! What happened? How are you better again?"

Percy just answered casually, "Oh, there was a water bottle in that Mini Cooper and well, you know me and water. So, what happened to you?"

Annabeth said, "When we hit the ground I kinda landed the wrong way."

Percy just wrapped his arms around her and said in a soft voice, "Don't worry, were together now and nothing can get in our way."

**Yay! Hoped you like the Percabeth! Thank you so much for reading my story, I really appreciate it! Please review! Really guys, i have had 510 views and only 12 reviews! All you have to do is put like a smiley face or something, i just want to know if you like it so plzzzzzzzzzzzzz REVIEW.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Piper

**Thanks for the 570+ views but really guys, you can do better than 12 reviews! I mean its just that I try really hard to make this and you don't even put comments like 'good job' or anything! Anyway, really excited 4 my Catalina trip! Sorry for any typos or oocness.**

Chapter 6: Piper

The second Jason answered, she fell to the floor crying. She could not believe what had just happened. The eidolon that had possessed her had also used her charmspeak to make them follow her every command. The worst part was, was that she felt like it was all her fault. She knew it wasn't, but it was still technically her voice just the eidolon talking.

The crying continued until she ran out of tears but by the time she was done, all of the anger had been let out and what was left was a mix of sadness and determination.

Piper knew she had to do something to help her friends. She was the only one even able to, considering that the rest of them were zombies. She knew that they had less than a month to meet Annabeth and Percy at the other side of the doors but she knew she just had to save the rest of her friends first. Besides, how would they even fight against Gaea and her army if they only did what Piper told them to do. She knew she couldn't do it herself.

She did the first thing that came to her mind: pray to her mom( a.k.a Aphrodite). She knew that Zeus had shut off all connection between Olympus and the mortal world but she had met with her mom a few times so it was worth a shot.

She said out loud, "Mom, if you are listening, it would be really nice if you could come down here and help me with this little problem. Uh… thanks!"

Almost immediately, the most beautiful woman Piper had ever seen appeared right in front of her in a turquoise dress that had sequins on the front and a white belt wrapping around it. She knew it was of course her mom. Aphrodite looked good in everything she wore whether it was a designer dress or a garbage bag, she seemed to make it look glamorous.

Piper shyly said, "Hey mom. How are you doing?"

Aphrodite responded in a perfectly sweet voice, "I'm fine thank you very much. Now, what is so bad that you had to call me, I was shopping for a new dress!"

Piper just rolled her eyes and said, "Well, there was this eidolon that came and kind of possessed me. It used my charm speak to do something to my friends and I was wondering if you could help me."

Aphrodite looked around and had a surprised look on her face as if she was just noticing Piper's friends. Then she said, "Well I can tell you one thing, that eidolon is dead" and she snapped her fingers. Piper all of the sudden fell forward and hit her head on the floor. She mumbled as she got up and rubbed her head, "Thanks."

Then her mom said, "There is only one way to reverse your charm speak. It will be even harder to do since apparently whatever happened has the power of the Stynx backing it up but fortunately for you it is not very strong right now. Anyway, the only way to get your friends back is for me to take away your charmspeak until this quest is over. By doing that, you will reverse anything that the charmspeak did in the last few hours so that covers you little friend issue here. Now hurry up and make a choice, I still need to find a pair of matching shoes!"

Piper knew immediately her answer and quickly said, "Take my charm speak away! Do whatever you need to do, just help me get my friends back." and she stated crying again.

Aphrodite said something that sounded like a spell in ancient greek and then pulled out a heart charm. He held it in front of Piper's face and all of the sudden, thick tendrils of perfume were going into her throat and ripping at something inside. Her mouth felt like it was on fire and then she saw the tendrils coming back out holding a smaller heart and putting it into the charm. Then, Aphrodite disappeared.

Piper felt weak and defenseless. Her charmspeak was her best weapon and now she had lost it. She also felt dizzy and nauseous. Maybe she could just lie down a few minutes. She stood up from her chair and blacked out.

When she woke up, her head was in Jason's lap and all of her friends were standing around her. Jason looking relieved said, "Piper, you were unconscious for the last two hours! I… I mean we were really worried about you. Do you have any idea why the rest of us woke up and had no idea what was going on. And why are you all dressed up like you are going to the prom?"

Piper tried to get up but felt dizzy again so she just laid there and said, "Well, when that eidolon possessed me, apparently he used my charmspeak to make you all into like weird zombies that would only do whatever I told you to. After the eidolon left, I talked to my mom and she said the only way I could reverse what happened was to for her to take my charmspeach for the rest of the quest. And I forgot why I try to talk with my mom as little as possible, because every time she magically transforms me into a dress with hair and makeup, eww."

Jason just stood there in awe and said, "Piper, why did you give up your charmspeach? We all know how important that was to you!"

Jason sat there holding on to her and gave her a kiss. She wished she could freeze in this moment forever, besides the fact that she knew she would be useless for the rest of the most important quest in the of all time.

**Thank you soooo much for reading my story! Please review! U really don't have to write much, a 'good job' or a smiley face will work:) I just really want to know if you like it! Next chapter coming out soon! Thanks again, u r awesome! Don't forget to check out my Catching Fire/ Hunger Games parodies. Luv ya!**


	7. Chapter 7: Percy

**OMG! Thanks soooooo much for the 800 views! YOU are all amazing people:) and a special thanks to those who reviewed and decided to follow…**

** -PoseidonsWrath5 **

** -the 5 guests( sry, I don't know who u r:) )**

** -Marie**

** -Compliment Giver**

** -demigodclaire**

** -percymelarkey**

** -Claraofthesea**

**Thank you so much! I really appreciate it! If you review… you could be on this list too! Hope you like this chapter! Sorry I have not added a new chapter in like a week but I was on Catalina island and I couldn't really bring my laptop there:) Btw: if you ever go there, it is awesome! We went snorkeling and kayaking! Only bad part is that it takes 4 hours on a boat to get there. Tomorrow is the last day of school, sooooo excited! Sorry for any typos or OOCness!**

Chapter 7: Percy

He was just so happy that Annabeth was okay…

He had woken up and had been surrounded by a huge pool of his own blood and a huge gash on his forehead. He guessed it was from the impact of the car when it hit him while he was still in his little 'freefall to his death'. He had looked around everywhere but had not seen Annabeth. That was when he heard her scream. He looked up at the nearby hill to see a small figure on the ground while a giant spider was on top of it. He instantly knew it was Arachne (how many other carnivorous spiders were there?) and he knew that she would be out for revenge.

He started crawling on his hands and knees to try to look for something that he could tie around his head so it could help the blood flow stop and that was when he found the jackpot: a bottle of water that was surprisingly not crushed sitting in the cup holder of the Mini Cooper. He crawled as quickly as he could over to it and splashed it on his forehead. He was instantly met with a wave of strength and he ran over to cut off Arachne's head just in time.

Now they were sitting on the ground. Annabeth was moaning form the terrible pain coming from her leg and he could do nothing about it. Once when Annabeth had gotten a really bad cut when she was practicing her sword play at Camp Half blood, he had tried to use his water healing powers on her but he only ended up with a angry and wet girlfriend and honestly, he didn't really want to try that again.

He concentrated really hard trying to think of a way to help her. He hated seeing her in pain knowing that she might be the last person who he spends his life with considering he might die in Tartarus. That was when he ran into the forest.

He came back five minutes later with a crude looking crutch in his hand and a smirk on his face. He said to her, "Happy birthday!" He knew today was her birthday and felt so bad that she had to spend it stuck here in a place full of monsters and no hope whatsoever. Then he said, "Don't worry, if we ever make it out of here I will get you a real present."

Annabeth just smiled and said, "You remembered seaweed brain! Get over here!"

Percy walked over and Annabeth pulled him off his feet and gave him a long kiss. Percy knew that this one would not end with Annabeth moaning about her leg again, not this time.

After a few minutes of him and Annabeth sitting there holding hands, Annabeth said, "Hey, maybe we should go to try to find the doors of death. I mean we don't have any idea where they are and we have to find it, defeat Gaea, and close the doors all in less than a month."

Percy just nodded his head and said, "Yeah, we should probably go."

Together, Percy and Annabeth packed up their supplies and started walking towards the woods. That was when Percy heard a little girl screaming.

It sounded like she was being tortured and very familiar. It wasn't very loud but you could still hear it. He turned to Annabeth and said quietly, "Annabeth, did you hear that?"

Annabeth said in a confused voice, "What in the world are you talking about?"

Just then, Percy heard the scream again but this time it was much louder. He turned to Annabeth to see her face turn chalk white. She looked over and said to him in a whisper that was barely audible, "We have to save whoever that is!"

Percy responded quietly, "I know, but it's sure to be a trap. And whatever is causing them to scream like that can't a magical unicorn."

Annabeth said sadly, "I know, but if we were the ones caught and were screaming for help, I'm pretty sure we would want some one to come save us too."

Percy silently agreed with her and together they slowly made their way through the trees until they saw a fire a few hundred feet away.

There, sitting on the side facing them, was a gorgon. Percy was very familiar with these monsters. They were following him the entire way to camp Jupiter when he had lost his memory a few weeks ago, and he hated them.

He knew he would have to be the one to go out and fight it. Gorgons were very fast and Annabeth was in no condition to be running and charging monsters. He grabbed riptide and charged toward it.

The hideous monster turned around and it was Stethno, one of the gorgons that Percy had fought on the way to camp Jupiter. He knew she was vicious and would be out to kill him for sending her to Tartarus but that just made him want to fight harder.

That was when he first noticed the limp figure hanging over the fire. He couldn't see who it was because there was a piece of cloth hanging over their face. He had a sudden urge to save whoever it was and turned toward Stethno.

She hissed, "_Percy Jackson, we meet again. This time its in my home territory and I won't let you get away! Not this time!" _and she charged toward him.

Percy was ready for that and pushed her to the ground. She was scratching and clawing so fiercely that his legs were covered with blood from the million cuts that she had made. He screamed, " Sorry you ugly piece of trash, I guess you won't kill me this time" and he stabbed her stomach and she turned to dust.

Annabeth hobbled over and gave him a hug. She looked at his legs and said concerned, "Are you alright?"

He just answered, "I'll be fine, now lets go see who we just saved."

Together they untied the person who was hanging over the fire and put them on the ground. Percy moved the piece of cloth hanging over the person's face and gasped.

It was the unmistakable face of Thalia.

**Sorry it was a cliffhanger. Thank you soooo much for reading my story! Please review and remember, anything is fine, just say or put anything! Thanks again to the people who did!**


	8. Chapter 8: Jason

**We have reached 1,000+ views! Thanks to all of you who read my story! U r all awesome and will be awesome 4ever! Sadly, none of you reviewed for chapter 7 so I don't have anybody to put on the list! Seriously, I have had 90+ views for ch 7 but not a single one of you reviewed:( except for Jessica (thx!) remember, all you have to do is put ':)' and that would be amazing! Thanks again for reading my story! Sorry for any typos or OOCness. How many of you are out of school? Put your answer in your review and a smiley face too( hehe that rhymed)! Also, it would be great if you checked out my poll on my profile and answered. I am really interested to see what people's answers are! THX! **

Chapter 8: Jason

He couldn't believe that Piper would give up her charmspeak for them. That was her best weapon against monsters. Actually, it was the entire teams best weapon. It had helped them get through Medea and her store when they first met, get rid of the eidolons, and so many other times he couldn't even count.

Now he knew why she was his girlfriend. She would give up anything to save her friends and that was what made her so special.

He just sat there while she lied in his lap. He was just looking at her face; her perfectly rosy red cheeks, her amazing smile, and her lips with just the right amount of lip-gloss on made them shimmer in the light, and they were all beautiful.

After ten minutes of her lying in his lap, Piper was feeling well enough to walk over to her room and lye down. Honestly, Jason was kind of disappointed that she got up but was happy that she was feeling better.

He wished Percy were here. After they fought each other when they were possessed by the eidolons, things kind of got a little awkward between them because when you put two powerful demigods in a fight to the death, you are going to want to know who is stronger. But they were still best friends after all that they had been through together. Also, Percy had been dating Annabeth for a lot longer than he had been dating Piper and so a few pointers on how to handle this situation wouldn't hurt either.

He got up and went over to talk to Leo. He knew that recently he had been acting like a terrible best friend. He hadn't talked to him guy to guy since Percy and Annabeth fell into Tartarus and he felt really bad.

He said, "Hey Leo, what's up? How have you been doing?"

Leo said while fiddling with a few random bolts and screws, "Fine, I'm just so worried and Annabeth and Percy."

Jason said, "I know how you feel. And I'm really sorry that I haven't talked to you for a while its just that with everything going on…"

Leo laughed and said, "It's okay. I've been pretty busy anyway with piloting the ship and stuff so don't worry, we are still best friends."

Jason smiled and they gave each other high fives (and all that other boy stuff). They were talking just as they used to for a while until they heard alarms going off and together they ran outside to the deck.

When they got there, everyone was already there except Piper. Jason started to worry and hoped she was okay.

That was when they all saw it. A giant group made up of thousands of storm spirits swarming around the ship. Jason had no idea why Gaea wanted to attack them now; they weren't even that close to Greece. All he did know is that the storm spirits would be extremely hard to defeat. Especially, since there were so many of them. He had never faced this many enemies at the same time before and honestly, he was kind of scared though he would never admit it.

He yelled, "Everyone spread out and take a side of the ship!"

Everyone ran to a part of the ship and started using their weapons to try to kill the storm spirits but there were just too many. The spirits formed a line on the right side of the ship and together they blew it with a huge force of wind that the entire ship almost turned on its side.

That's when the engine exploded and every possible thing that could have gone wrong did. The storm spirits went around and destroyed almost all of the ship. They took some of the weapons that they had stored below deck and just tossed them over the side. Now they were in trouble.

The ship was slowly falling out of the sky. Festus kept spewing fire from his mouth and killing any storm spirit who was stupid enough to come close to him but it seemed that there were just more of them to fill in their place.

All of the sudden, another huge blast of wind shook the other side of the ship and the other and last engine broke. They all had realized it too late. The storm spirits weren't her to kill them; they were here to destroy the boat.

Jason shouted, "Everyone, get over here! I know I can't carry all of you but at least it is better than free falling."

Everyone ran over to Jason and held hands. Jason shot them off the deck, did a mental head count and that was when he realized that Piper still wasn't there. She must have been down in her room the entire time. He was about to fly down to the burning and falling ship when her saw her.

She was running across the deck and he could hear her scream, "Jason!" and she reached out her arm towards him.

He tried to fly back down but the ship was falling much faster than they were. It hit the ground and it was like an explosion went off. There were one of those mushroom clouds of smoke and fire. Then all he could hear were the crackling of the many little fire randomly going off on and around the ship.

Jason screamed, "Piper!" He could feel the tears running down his face. He didn't even care if his friends saw him cry. He couldn't bear to see this.

Him and his other friends were falling but a lot slower. When they reached the ground, he rolled and got a few cuts and bruises but he was fine. He looked around to make sure every one else was too.

He ran over to the giant pile of wood and flames and frantically started throwing the wood behind him trying to search for Piper. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the rest of the team trying to look for her too.

He kept looking for an hour straight. He didn't care that he had about a million splinters or about the large blisters that were slowing forming on his hands from the heat of the flames. All he cared about was finding her.

After about an hour and a half of frantic searching, he heard Hazel say through her crying and tears, "I found her."

Jason ran over to where Hazel was standing and he wanted to go fun into the nearby bushes and cry. He could barely stand to look at her.

She was covered in her own blood. There were a least twenty deep cuts that went down through her muscle. The left side of her face was swollen up so badly that it closed up her eye too. Her other eye was covered in blood from the cut on her forehead. You could see that she had broken multiple ribs and that her right arm was broken. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part is that her breaths were so shallow that you could barely tell she was breathing at all.

** Okay, now I need some advice. Should I have Piper die or should I find some way to make her live? The choice is up to you! Put your answer in your review below. Also, I will do a smiley face challenge. If I get 15 smiley faces in 15 different reviews by the end of the day, I will make another chapter tonight or tomorrow morning ( it depends on how long it takes to get 15) :) :) :)**


	9. Update on the :)

**Okay, so far we have 5 people that put reviews with :) for chapter 8. Keep going i know you guys can do it! I hope you all have a great and awesome summer! Here are the people so far who have reviewed and the people who followed and added the story as a favorite...**

*****bookworm19980115 *demigodpiper

*guest

*percabethlover

*i3jason

**Thanks so much for reading my story, you are all amazing people! Keep reviews and those :) coming and you will have a chapter soon:):):)**


	10. Chapter 10: Jason

**I am so sorry that I have not updated in a really long time, I was on vacation:) I hope you like this next chapter; it is from the pov of Jason again because I really just want to write about him and piper for some reason:) I would really like if you would go on my profile and voted for my next story on the poll. They are all Percy Jackson ones but I don't know which one to pick so please vote for your favorite! If you are a guest just put your answer in your review! Have an awesome summer:) Sorry for any typos/occness!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Jason

This was probably the worst moment of his life. He knew this was all his fault. He should have realized that Piper never came out from her room and he should have flown down faster when he saw her on the deck. Now she was on the verge of death.

The tears were streaming down his face even faster now but it didn't matter. Everyone else including Frank and Leo, who weren't the most sensitive type, were crying too.

He slowly picked her up, trying not to hurt the broken bones all over her body, and immediately was covered in her blood. She was lying in his arms like a limp rag doll. He said in a panicked voice, "Someone, get some ambrosia and nectar!"

Nico grabbed some out of his bag and handed it to Jason. Jason gently put Piper on the ground, covered in grass and daises, and put some nectar in her mouth. Her head was on his legs once again. Her eyes opened a little and she said in a wheezy voice, "Jason, its no use." Then she looked around at everyone else and said, "You all have been amazing friends and I will never forget you." Just then Hazel burst into tears again and Frank had to walk over to comfort her. Then Piper turned to Jason again and said, "I love you."

Piper shut her eyes, and her breathing slowed to a stop. Jason put his head on hers and sat there crying for a long time. Then he looked up at the sky, this directed to his dad, and screamed, "Dad, please come help! I have never really asked you for anything! Please!"

He had no idea if he would come or was even listening but he had to try, for Piper.

For a few minutes there was silence, then there was a giant crackle of lighting with the smell of flower perfume and Zeus and Aphrodite were standing right in front of them.

Aphrodite ran over to her daughter but Zeus walked over to Jason. He said to him, "Son, I am extremely proud of the accomplishments you have made over the last few weeks. I am sorry that I have not told you that sooner." and he looked down at his feet.

Jason still upset at the fact his father never talked to him, "Dad, it's okay. I understand. You have more important things to do on Olympus than coming to talk to me. Olympus is your top priority. I get it."

Zeus put his hand on Jason's shoulder and said, "Just because you don't see me doesn't mean that I'm not there. I will always be in your dreams and in your mind."

Jason now feeling kind of bad for yelling at him said, "Sorry dad. I just kind of got upset. Anyway," just realizing that his face was still streaked with tears, "please help Piper. She means so much to my friends and I. Please, do anything!"

Zeus looking really sad now said, "I'm sorry Jason, but if she has already died, she can not be brought back to life. Even I can't do that, it's practically impossible."

Jason ran over to his dad and started crying on his shoulder. What was wrong with him? He is a Roman, he isn't supposed to cry. He is supposed to stay strong. Well, now that reputation was gone.

When he finally pulled himself together long enough, he walked over to Piper again. Aphrodite was crying but her makeup must have been magic or something because it still looked perfect. He leaned down to kiss her and whispered in her ear even though she couldn't hear him, "I love you."

He walked over to his dad again and for a while there was awkward silence. Then Zeus said in a depressed voice, "Well, there might be one way. It has only been done once, but that was hundreds of years ago. It is extremely hard, you most likely will die trying."

Jason looked down and said, "Anything for Piper."

Zeus said in a sad voice, "You must journey through an obstacle course type challenge to get to the stone of dreams. You will be able to take three friends with you. But I thought you had to meet Percy and Annabeth at the doors of death?"

Jason looking longingly at his dad said, "Piper is more important."

Everyone looked at him and surprise and Hazel said, "Jason what is wrong with you? Percy and Annabeth are our friends and they are in Tartarus probably fighting Gaea right now!"

Jason looked at her ashamed and looked around at the shocked and angry faces staring at him and said, "I'm so sorry guys. I don't know what I was thinking. Its just that we know Piper is dead and we don't know if Annabeth and Percy are." He looked over at his dad and said, "Is there any possible way to get back Piper and still have time to meet Percy and Annabeth on the other side of the gates?"

Zeus crinkled his forehead in thought and said after a while, "There is if you make it out alive, but barely."

Jason looked at his friends and said, "guys, are you going to help me here? I cant choose between three of you."

Frank, Nico, and Hazel walked toward him and Frank said, "Piper is our friend too. We will help you get her back. We know how special she is to you."

Jason was so thankful that his friends were going to help him but that left Leo by himself.

Jason walked over to him and said, "I don't want to leave you behind. Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Leo looked at him with his sly smile and said, "Dude, have you seen the ship? I will probably be able to fix it by the time you get back. I'll be fine."

With that Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Nico walked toward Zeus, ready to face whatever challenges awaited them.

* * *

**I am sooooo sry that it has been like 2 months! I will continue this for sure but plz review! Once I get at least 5 reviews, I will post the next chapter. Peace, love, happiness!**

**-Ashley Morgan**


End file.
